Conventionally, there is an image processing device that performs image processing in such a way that the correction intensity of the center of an object (a main object) becomes high and that of a background part becomes small when processing an image picked up by a digital camera or the like. Moreover, there is an image processing device that performs image processing in such a way that the correction intensity of the center of a main object becomes small and the correction intensity gradually becomes high as coming close to a background part (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2004-21374).